Abstract PI: SAWICKI, DOROTHEA L Project: 1R13AI091185-01 Title: International Congress of Virology, Sapporo, ASV Travel Request Accession Number: 3253449 ================== NOTICE: THIS ABSTRACT WAS EXTRACTED FROM APPLICATION AND HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED BY AN SRA.WHEN THERE ARE PROBLEMS WITH THE APPLICATION SCANNING PROCESS, THE EXTRACTED TEXT MAY BE INCORRECT OR INCOMPLETE. ================== The American Society for Virology wishes to provide, through this block grant, partial support for the travel of 20 selected outstanding junior virologists to participate in the XVth International Congress of Virology (ICV) to be held September 11-16, 2011, at a level of $1,500 per award, for a $30,000 total. This triennial ICV will be in Sapporo, Japan, and it is essential for the U. S. to be represented by its best junior virologists. The ICV is a unique opportunity for U.S. junior investigators to meet and interact directly with internationally recognized expert virologists as well as learn in plenary sessions, workshops and poster sessions the most recent developments in all virus research areas, including viruses of humans, animals, plants, insects, and prokaryotes. Current problems in clinical virology, AIDS and HCV, and newly recognized retroviruses (chronic fatigue), parvoviruses and coronaviruses, will be included. Sessions will cover virus entry and structure, virus-cell interactions, evolution, immunobiology, pathogenesis, virus versus host defenses, virus replication and host factors for replication, emerging viruses and viral control, diagnostics and vaccines, among others. Workshop and poster sessions will address all virus families and their replication and pathogenesis. ASV considers one excellent way to stimulate and aid junior virologists in their future work is to enable them to interact directly with the best virologists world-wide, from which unique, long-lasting collaborations often result. If funds are provided by NIH institutes/programs to support travel of junior virologists to the XVth ICV, Drs. -Goldin and Dermody, President and President-elect of ASV, respectively, will organize the Selection Committee to choose applicants who will present and benefit most from the travel award. A satisfactory post-meeting report detailing the benefits to their research will be required of successful applicants. Our aim is to provide partial funding for junior virologists, including women and minority scientists, who might otherwise be unable to attend the Congress, with the goal of benefiting virological research in the U. S. A. for years to come. Virological research has applications for infectious, immunologic, neoplastic, hematologic, pulmonary, cardiovascular, GI, neurologic, ophthalmologic, childhood and chronic diseases, basic genetics and biotechnology.